Newer microprocessors, such as those used in personal computers, are being integrated, along with memory and other closely related circuits, into an integrated electronic module. Of necessity, as additional circuits are integrated into the electronic module, the size and mass of the module has increased to the point that it is desirable to edge mount the module to the circuit board in order to conserve space on the circuit board as well as to enhance cooling.
Increased usage of parcel shipping services rather than the traditional freight methods of the past for the delivery of the product to the customer has increased the impact and handling stresses on a computer. This is particularly so on unsupported electronic components which otherwise would rely only on their electrical connections for support and attachment.
While an increase in mass of circuit components is not an inherent problem to the operation of the computer, not only does the larger mass create a higher risk of breakage during shipment of the computer, but also the larger number of electronic circuits integrated into electronic modules creates significant operational heat that must be dissipated. The heat dissipation requires a significant additional mass of a heat sink and/or heat radiator, such as fins or pins, to be attached to the body of the electronic module.
Additionally, with the increase in microprocessor speed which has occurred in the recent past and the integration of the additional circuits along with the microprocessor into electronic modules, any heat generated with usage of electricity within the electronic module requires dissipation at a maximum rate in order to maintain the operating temperature of the electronic module within proper ranges. This typically is accomplished by attaching a heat sink to the electronic module to absorb the heat and to provide a large surface area to transfer the heat to the air circulated over the heat sink. This added mass of the heat sink exacerbates the attachment and retention problems created by shipping and handling of the computer.
It is not practical to increase the bonding surface area of the solder connections between the electronic module and the circuit board to provide adequate strength to insure adequate and stable attachment as well as circuit continuity.